


How To Train Your Demon

by orphan_account



Series: Fic Amnesty [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Demon Stiles, Fic amnesty, M/M, Not Fic, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another not fic I never got off the ground, this time a stetopher fic where Stiles is a demon, Peter/Chris are the established relationship, and Chris doesn't quite believe Peter that their new boyfriend (boy toy?) is actually a demon.This low key started as a Stiles!hateChris fic, and lol their relationship ended up being the central theme??Feel free to use whatever you'd like from this.





	How To Train Your Demon

**Author's Note:**

> please note this is written a little bit like crack!fic & was 99% me chatting shit in the steter discord while planning this.

The basic premise was a poly-ish love triangle that works like this: Chris wants Stiles, Stiles wants Peter, Peter wants Chris.   
  


And Peter like tolerates this little twink in their marital bed, because he loves Chris & doesn't want to lose him.    
Stiles doesn't even really like Chris, he just wants to get some of Peter.    
And Chris is just like going through a midlife crisis, and like, pinning his affections on this little Dorian-esque child is what is getting him through.

However whenever Chris isn't there, Stiles will be chatting shit about Chris, actively trying to break up Peter and Chris so he can have Peter. Hijinks include Peter actually back handing him, but Chris coming in to protect/defend Stiles.

Stiles just like staring Peter straight in the eye as Chris fawns over him like "look at this fool you love."   
And Peter is like "how did we let the literal devil into our relationship???"  
"You're so reactionary Peter." Says Chris. 

Stiles being like super manipulative, using Chris' affections to get Peter's attention. He knows the best way to get Peter to pay attention to him is to play up to Chris' interest in him, and really works the knife in that Chris is obviously quite besotted with him... What that says about Chris and Peter.   
Peter tries to hold an intervention like: "This devil spawn has to go!" _At this point he really is starting to wonder if Stiles is some kind of demon...._   
Looks out at window where Stiles is literally playing with a kitten, and Chris is like "you always see the worst in him!"

 

And then the story devolves into Stiles actually being a demon, that Peter is genuinely trying to murder. But Chris is always getting in the wayyy

 

Peter: "have you ever seen Stiles eat?"   
Chris: "...what do you mean?"   
Peter: "like, has he ever actually eaten anything in front of you?"  
Chris: "Peter, this is pretty ridiculous, of course I've seen Stiles eat.... ...... ..... well he has to eat..." 

 

Demon!stiles doesn't leave footprints anywhere.   
Chris: "Well he's very light, Peter."

 

It's like that thing where you adopt a kid and it's a demon,  but instead you fuck a twink.   
  


The thing is though, that demon stiles actually does love Peter, and he has literally no idea what to do about it. Like, he knows that he should probably piss off now, as his cover is getting blown: and Peter is literally trying to exorcise him every other day. (he put holy water on his dick) But he just can't? because Peter is like, badass, and like low level evil himself, and like the daddy figure he's always wanted to fuck him. (Not sure when this fic got daddy!kink) And he doesn't know what to do with all these  _feelings_ he has for Peter.

 

Snapshot of hijinks: Chris is at work, so Peter has like, strapped Stiles to a chair and is reciting latin rituals trying to exorcise him. I t's a daily thing for them now, and Stiles like "hey, if I like... if I start being nice to Chris will you let me stay?"

Peter: _STARTS SAYING LATIN LOUDER_

Stiles rolls his eyes, "you aren't even in the right century for the ritual you need. and I'm pretty sure two of those words are haitian, not latin"

Peter throws the book down, and throws a cup of holy water on him again for good measure.

 

STILES AGGRESSIVELY BEING NICE TO CHRIS. MAKING HIM CAKES, LISTENING TO HIS CHILDHOOD STORIES.

 

At first he's doing it whilst trying to get Peter's attention, "it's not going to work Stiles; you're hellspawn, and we both know it."

  
The plot however does happen at some point, a demon (Claudia) turns up to take Stiles back and Peter actually panics because he's starting to like the ~~kid~~ (and by kid we mean twink, everyone is overage in this)?

 

Scene:  Claudia turns up one day while Stiles is in his daily strapped-to-a-chair with peter (it's Stiles favourite time because it's when peter is paying attention to him)

and is like "Saleos - it's time to come home."

 

and he like just casually shrugs off the chains, hanging his head. "can't I stay for a bit longer?"    
"You've failed; it's nothing to be ashamed of, it happens to all of us now and again."   
  
_ Peter's awkward face in the background. _

Stiles: "But I really liked him..."   
Claudia: "I know, and that's the problem. It's for the best you leave now."

 

Stiles just kinda shrugs, and takes a few steps towards Peter, but doesn't really know what to say.   
"Tell Chris that... That I'm sorry we didn't get to finish watching Nightrider together."

 

and then Claudia and Stiles just like burn up and leave a giant scorch mark on the floor.

And when Chris comes home Peter has to show him it like "look... I told you he was a demon."

Chirs: "So you're saying you were chaining up our boyfriend every day while I was at work Peter?"

Peter: "WELL SEEING HOW HE ACTUALLY WAS A DEMON, THAT'S PROBABLY NOT A BAD THING CHRIS

 

yeah, but you all know that like... a few months later they cave, and start researching How To Summon A Demon, and like, summon him back

~~ AND THEY ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER ~~

 

This time though, it'd be nice if in the end Stiles & Chris did have a real bond. Because Stiles had never really understood humans before, and thought peter was wasting his time with one. But then in the end, humans are squishy, and warm, and have complicated moral compasses, and have concepts like guilt, and existential crisis. And it's all so interesting, and stiles wants to learn how to do emotions too.

 

_ it sounds like Stiles is a Sociopath trying to human.  _ (someone on the steter discord said this, unfortunately I did not save who, but they are completely correct)

 

Like, Stiles' drives aren't even evil, they're just irrelevant. Earth, and human society is irrelevant to him, because when he's not on earth, the existences of humans are but milliseconds in the history of existence. Why would anyone care that one man called Chris loves his husband, when the time of Chris being alive is proportionately shorter than the time it takes for Stiles to talk to his mother about his favourite river of fire in the alter-world. It's like one of us playing them sims, they don't actually mean anything, they're just suits representing a random assorted of codes that have them react to stimulus until they die or are switched off.

But that radically changes when Stiles is _in_ this world, and it's slowed down to the extent that humans think and agonise over their lives. and they have wants and dreams that correspond to their memories, and what makes them feel safe, or excited for a future.

Plot part 2: CHRIS DYING, and Stiles just being like. "WHAT NO. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S IT. COME BACK. WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN'T. I WANT TO TALK TO HIM. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO SEE THE GRAND CANYON TOGETHER. I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE GRAND CANYON WITHOUT HIM. BECAUSE IT'S WHAT HE'S ALWAYS WANTED TO DO. IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING IF YOU HAVEN'T WANTED TO DO IT ALL YOUR LIFE. I DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHY WOULD ANY OF YOU DO THIS IF YOU JUST LOSE EACH OTHER."

 

I think Stiles will probably compromise the reality of the world and bring him back. And Claudia comes back like SIGHING, saying.. "maybe you weren't ready to spend time here." and chris is like "I am confused." and peter is like "STILES THAT WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA OF YOURS, BUT FUCK AM I GLAD CHRIS IS ALIVE."   
  
And stiles has to go away for a while, go be a demon in different worlds, and learn about the concept of time and space, and why it's important you don't compromise the fabric of reality for your own wants, because in the long run it cheapens life.    
  
And he comes back to Chris & Peter, and like... it's only been a few months to them, but to Stiles its been an eternity. And he's done horrible things, but also good things, and things that don't matter because society and happiness are mere constructs that live in the minds of creatures that are intelligent enough to invent them.    
  
and he's just like "can we watch the rest of Nightrider now?"

~~ this might actually be the end now ~~


End file.
